Intrigued
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: btvshp. COMPLETE. When Andrew stuck the knife through jonathon, his blood reacted to the seal. But it didn't open it, instead transporting him to another place and a not too distant future


Mid year fic-a-thon for: Leevee  
  
Authors request:  
  
Genre: Harry Potter, X-Men  
  
Max Rating: PG13  
  
Characters: Jonathan Levinson  
  
Type: Romance  
  
Want To See: A mention of someone trying to eat a Faberge egg  
  
Not Want To See: Slash  
  
So, this is a Btvs/Hp x-over.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to Joss Whedon and JK Rowling.  
  
This takes place Season 7 of Buffy and after Graduation for HP.  
  
When Andrew put a knife through Jonathon, his blood reacted with the seal. But instead of opening the seal it ended up transporting him to another place and a not so distant future.  
  
So sorry it's a bit late had a bit of a problem getting this out.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
"I wasn't here a minute ago."  
  
"Neither was I."  
  
Jonathon Levinson turned around to see a pretty blonde girl with a dreamy expression. She appeared to be his age.  
  
"Where were you?" He asked.  
  
"At home." She replied. "Where were you?"  
  
"The basement of Sunnydale high. Stupid Andrew." He muttered.  
  
"Is Andrew your friend?"  
  
Jonathon crossed his arms. "Not anymore and I'm so taking my Darth Vader back from him."  
  
"Darth Vader?" The girl asked confused.  
  
He didn't seem to hear her though. "You said you weren't here a minute ago, how did you get here?"  
  
"Magic." She replied with a dreamy smile.  
  
"I know magic. This one time, I magically called forth theses demons with my magic bone-"  
  
"Magic bone? Is that an American way of saying it?"  
  
He stopped, noticing for he first time she was speaking with an accent.  
  
"You're British."  
  
"And you're American."  
  
"Where am I?" he asked, getting his first look around. He appeared to be in an office of some sort but it didn't appear to be your normal type of office. The desk was filled with some kind of paper with inkpots all around it and many different kind of feathers. There were strange gadgets all around and some appeared to be moving as if by magic. There were pictures on the wall and he jumped back when he saw they were moving."  
  
"Careful, you'll startle Charlie."  
  
He turned around to see an owl sleeping on a perch.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked again.  
  
"In my office." He replied.  
  
"Where's your office?"  
  
"In London."  
  
"But how did I end up here? And what do you call a magic bone?"  
  
She pulled something out from beneath her robes. Wait a second, was she wearing robes? Jonathon figured she must have come here while getting ready for bed or something. But they were weird robes of a bright pink with stars and moons and rainbows all over it. Like it belonged to someone a lot younger.  
  
"Over here, we call it a wand." She told him, swishing it about. "I thought it was called that everywhere."  
  
"You have a wand? That is so cool. Mine was actually a bone, but it was magic and I swear I won that round. I had the best idea. Does your wand actually work?"  
  
"Of course." She replied with her dreamy smile. "I went to school for seven years to learn how to use it."  
  
"That is so cool. Andrew will be so jealous." Instantly, Jonathon's smile dropped as he remembered his friend's betrayal.  
  
The girl did, in fact notice this and she walked around behind her desk, picking up a feather and dipping I into one of the inkpots. She put the feather to a piece of paper.  
  
"Why don't you tell me what happened?"  
  
"First Willow was evil and then she got rid of Warren so Andrew and I went to Mexico. Then dreams started and something was going to eat us, starting with our bottoms, so we went back to Sunnydale to join Buffy's gang. We wanted to be cool and hang out at her house. Then we went to the high school and then Stupid Andrew with his Stupid knife. I'm anemic, so the joke's on him. Whatever his stupid little plan was, I bet didn't work because I ended up here in London. Why am I in London?"  
  
The woman had put her feather down a little while ago and was staring at him in fascination.  
  
"That's a very unusual tale. Was there any baskenaffel around?"  
  
"Baskenaffel?"  
  
"Yes, they're native to Mexico. I always wanted to go there and look for them but I haven't had the time since my father died. I had to watch over everything here."  
  
Her dreamy expression left her face and was replaced by a sad one as she turned to look out the window. Jonathon felt bad for her and wanted to get rid of her sad look.  
  
"What do Baskenaffel look like?" he asked.  
  
She turned back to him. "Well, the males are yellow and the females are red. They're babies are born orange. They have three eyes and 2 legs and some believe they can fly but it hasn't been proven. You see they're quite a mystery as no one has gotten a full picture of them yet. That's why I wanted to go and find one for myself. It would be perfect on the front page."  
  
"Oh." Jonathon said. "I didn't see any but I mostly stayed near my room. And what front page would it go on?"  
  
"The front page of my paper of course."  
  
"What paper is that?"  
  
"The Quibbler."  
  
"I've never heard of that paper. Do you really know magic?"  
  
"Yes." She replied pulling her wand out again and pointing it at something behind him.  
  
"Accio." She said.  
  
He felt something go whizzing by him and she reached out to grab it, it was a little egg shape ornament and he wondered if it was one of those fancy chocolate centers, those were really good.  
  
"That was cool." He said. "I can't do magic like that but Willow can."  
  
"I don't know this Willow but she must've gone to school for it as well."  
  
Jonathon shook his head, "Nope. I've gone to the same school as Willow since we were in kindergarten. Sunnydale high didn't offer those classes. At least I don't think they did."  
  
The woman nodded. "I need to get a lot of work done, do you know why you ended up in my office particularly?"  
  
"No. But I guess I should leave."  
  
"It was really nice meeting you and if you ever go back to Mexico and see some Baskenaffel, take a picture and I'll give you the credit for it."  
  
"Okay thanks." Jonathon replied, going to the door. "It was fun talking to you, you're nice to talk to."  
  
"Thank you." She said with a smile.  
  
Jonathon opened the door. "What's your name?"  
  
"Luna Lovegood."  
  
"Wow, you even have a cool name. Mine's just Jonathon Levinson. It's kind of boring."  
  
She shook her head, "No it isn't. Where I went to school, Jonathon would be a very original name."  
  
He gave her a smile. "Thank you." He said, before leaving the room. She gave him a big wave.  
  
Jonathon took the first set of stairs he found and went down them, going out the first door he thought would lead to outside. It did but as soon as he stepped outside, he flattened himself up against the wall. The streets were filled with many people all dressed in their robes. And there were tons of different kinds of designs that he briefly wondered if he ended up in a village that believed in only wearing the robes. He felt very out of place.  
  
"Excuse me." He said to a man that was walking by.  
  
"What?" The man said, turning to him. His eyes widened when he saw him.  
  
"Can you tell me how to get to the airport?"  
  
"A muggle? How did you get in here?"  
  
"Magic?" Jonathon replied.  
  
The man breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh so you're not a muggle. In that case, why don't you just apparate or take a port key?"  
  
The man walked off, leaving a very confused Jonathon behind. He decided to try again.  
  
"E-Excuse me." He tried an older woman as she went rushing by.  
  
"Yes?" The woman asked.  
  
"I need an airport but some guy told me to apparate or port key and I don't know how to."  
  
The woman looked at him in horror. "A muggle here? How disgusting."  
  
She walked away in a huff.  
  
Jonathon stood there, unsure of what to do. Apparently he was a muggle and he had no idea what that meant. He looked around trying to get a clue and that's when he began noticing the stares. Many people were walking by and pointing at him, whispering to whoever was near them. It felt just like high school on the rare occasion he wasn't being ignored. He couldn't take all the pointing and staring. Reaching for the door handle behind him, he opened the door, rushing up the stairs and back into Luna's office. He didn't knock but the door open.  
  
"Where am I?" he cried. But there was no answer. Luna was gone.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, he sat down in a chair, thinking it safer to wait here for her then to go back outside.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
CRACK!  
  
Jonathon shot up from his chair at the noise, looking around in confusion.  
  
"Hello, I thought you left." Luna said, walking behind her desk.  
  
"I did but I couldn't find my way to the airport and nobody knew and they kept calling me a muggle and everyone around here dresses weird."  
  
"Oh dear." Luna said, sitting down. "You are a real muggle, aren't you? It didn't even clue in earlier. You just startled me and you kept right on talking and I was a little lost, to be honest."  
  
"What's a muggle?" Jonathon asked.  
  
"Someone who doesn't do magic."  
  
"But I do, I told you I did."  
  
Luna sighed. "Yes, with your magic bone but we use wands."  
  
"Oh." They were both silent for a minute. "Where did you go?"  
  
"I was following a lead on a story I had. I had to go interview someone."  
  
"But how did you get back here."  
  
"I apparated."  
  
"Is that when you can make yourself appear somewhere like that?" He asked, snapping his fingers for emphasis.  
  
Luna gave him a smile and nodded.  
  
"Wow, that's a cool super power."  
  
"It's not really a super power, most witches and wizards can do it. Now," She said, clapping her hands together. "We have to work on getting you home. Where did you say you lived?"  
  
"Sunnydale, California."  
  
"Hmm that sounds familiar." Luna said, grabbing a piece of her hair and fiddling with it as she stared of into the distance. Jonathon watched her, amazed by the way she was biting her bottom lip.  
  
"Oh." Luna said, looking back at him. "We have to get you home."  
  
Reaching across her desk, she picked up the egg shaped chocolate she had summoned earlier. Pulling out her wand, she touched it to the egg and muttered a few words he couldn't hear.  
  
"All set." She said, handing it over to him. "It'll be going off in one minute."  
  
"What will?" he asked, staring at the egg with suspicion. It really did look tasty. And these eggs were usually good. He raised it to his lips and bit down on it.  
  
"Oww." He cried, dropping the egg.  
  
Luna was looking down but her head shot up at his cry. "What is it?"  
  
"You're stupid egg, it's gone stale."  
  
She looked at him confused before it finally dawned on her. "Did you try to eat my Faberge egg?"  
  
"What's a Faberge egg?"  
  
"The thing you just tried to eat."  
  
"I thought it was chocolate." He whined.  
  
Luna let out a small giggle. "No, it's my Faberge egg. It's a decorated Muggle egg that opens up. It used to belong to my grandmother who fell in love with a muggle and he gave it to her to remember him by."  
  
"That was nice. But won't you miss it?"  
  
She gave him a shy smile. "Not really besides, you can have it so you can remember me."  
  
"Thanks." He muttered, not really meeting her eyes. "So what is this egg for then?"  
  
"Right now, it's your port key, it will take you home."  
  
"Oh thank you." He said but he didn't really want to leave. This blonde woman intrigued him and she actually talked to him nicely, he always thought that was a bonus.  
  
"Thanks again for your help."  
  
"Your most welcome Jonathon." She said with a big smile. "And remember about those Baskenaffel."  
  
"If I got to Mexico again, I'll look just for you."  
  
Her cheeks flushed pink.  
  
"It's time." She said with a small wave.  
  
He waved back and then he felt a small tug behind his navel.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
"Jonathon, Jonathon?" Someone was shaking him and he quickly batted the hands away.  
  
"Forget it Andrew, I'm not letting you stab me again, go stab someone else."  
  
"I don't want to stab you."  
  
Jonathon opened his eyes to see Luna standing there, this time in robes of dark purple.  
  
"What happened?" He asked sitting up.  
  
"You tell me." She responded. "I thought I sent you home yesterday."  
  
"Yesterday? But you just said good bye to me."  
  
"This isn't right." She said with a small frown. "Perhaps I should go see Ginny."  
  
"Who's Ginny?"  
  
"My friend from Hogwarts." She sighed and helped him stand up. "Maybe I got the wrong destination. Where did you say you were from again?"  
  
"Sunnydale."  
  
He saw her pale slightly and the dreamy expression left her face. "Sunnydale? But that town was destroyed over a year ago."  
  
"No it didn't, I was just there."  
  
"But you just said I said good bye to you."  
  
"Yeah but before I met you I was there."  
  
"Hmm and you also disappeared on me for a day. What year were you in when you left Sunnydale?"  
  
"2003."  
  
"Jonathon, it's 2004."  
  
"Oh." He replied, beginning to look scared. "But my friend was there."  
  
"The same friend who tried to stab you?"  
  
He shrugged sheepishly. "Is it really gone?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Now I have nowhere to go." He cried. "I'm stuck here."  
  
"You can have a job at the Quibbler." She replied, her dreamy smile coming back.  
  
"To do what?" He asked.  
  
"You have interesting stories and I think you have lots of them."  
  
"You want me to tell you my stories?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"No I want you to write them down."  
  
"Why do you want to keep me around?" Jonathon asked.  
  
Luna grinned and threw her arms around him. "You were fun to talk to yesterday, I haven't had that much fun since Hogwarts."  
  
Jonathon wasn't sure what to do at first but he eventually hugged her back.  
  
"Besides," She whispered into his ear. "You intrigue me."  
  
Jonathon's face broke out into a grin.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- 


End file.
